Bring me Back
by meme12
Summary: The Red Dark Magician feels unloved and unaccepted in Yugi's deck so he runs away to seek shelter with his other sibling. Can the Dark Magician get back the Red Dark Magician and give their romance a chance to blossom? Yaoi is in
1. Proluge

The Red Dark Magician in Yugi's deck feels unwelcome and runs away from Yugi's deck. He turns to seek shelter from his sibling Akuzu who has escaped from Pandora's deck a year after Pandora had joined the ghouls. Can Yugi and his friends along with his deck coax the Red Dark magician without incurring the wrath of his sibling and friends?

Warning: Contain yaoi and OCs

Pairing: RDM x DM, YY x YM, OC x OC

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Yugioh but I do own my OCs

**Bring me back**

Thick rain pounds down on to the streets of Domino city turning the lamp lights dim in the middle of the night. The streets were empty said for a translucent figure of a Dark Magician. If one had been able to see him; they would have noticed his crimson red armour and his violet eyes compared to the well-known Dark Magician with his violet hair and sky-blue eyes. He was letting the rain soak him thoroughly as it mixed with his tears. The pounding of rain that practically soaked him was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He remembers his mistreatment and betrayal from his previous master and then that duel with Yugi where he was eventually saved by being taken into his deck.

It has been a year since then, Aiki (The red Dark Magician) had adapted into Yugi's deck but he had yet to gain the full trust of the deck. The monsters were relatively nice to him but they had shown little faith in him by excluding him out from meetings or discussions; especially those relating to Yugi or Yami. Half the time; he tried to delude himself that he was imagining but it was all broken after overhearing the discussion between the monsters in Yugi's deck.

**Flashback**

_Aiki walked into the castle where most of the magicians stayed; he was offered a chance by the Dark Magician in Yugi's deck to stay here. Over the months; he has developed feelings for the other Dark Magician and was finding the suitable time to confess his feelings. He noticed voices coming from the main room. "Why did you give that Red Dark Magician a chance master?" Aiki froze in his steps as he recognised the owner of the voice and the question. "Mana; I've told you before; he's no longer evil and his name is Aiki." "You should listen to Dark Magician Girl..." "Celt..." "Master, may I remind you that he hurt Yugi and Yami!" "That was in the past! Aiki has been loyal to us until now!" Aiki's heart nearly ripped in to two as he heard the discussion going on._

_"Not that we want to over exaggerate but Aiki may still hold loyalty towards his old master Pandora." A deeper voice rang out unmistakeably belonging to the Dark Magician of Chaos. "He's different." "His brothers were a bunch of cruel, blood thirsty villains!" Neo had shouted out while Silent Swordsman nodded in response. "At least try to be careful around him Mahad. There's no telling what he could do." The gentle voice of the Mystic Elf rang by. Aiki's heart shattered at that moment when he heard a small 'kuri' behind him. He jumped just to find the Kuriboh looking worriedly at him. So far; only Kuriboh had accepted him compared to the others. He lowered his head; his silvery grey hair obscuring his face from view as he quickly dashed away while a worried Kuriboh tried to follow him but fail. "I can't stay here anymore... I have to leave..."_

**Flashback end **

Aiki slowly trudge down the street and made a short turn where a large house came to view. He staggered and managed to knock on the door. The door open and he came face to face with his escaped sibling. "God Aiki what happened!" Aiki looked up slowly to face his worried sibling and uttered weakly: "Help me... Akuzu..." Aiki's vision turned black and the last thing he heard was his brother calling his name.

**To be continued **

Well, I really wanted to experiment on a Red Dark magician and Dark Magician story but I kinda wander off track but hey better late then never right? This is meme12 saying Sayonara matta O!


	2. Missing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh and their characters but I own my OCs.

**Warning:**Yaoi is in!

**Missing**

Aiki stirred and blinked tiredly to clear his blurry vision. He noted that he was not on his own bed and definitely not in his own room. He slowly sat up as he looked around the room. It was a normal room said for the Egyptian knife hanging on the wall along with a Japanese fox mask. He was still looking around wondering what happened when the room door opened and his brother walked in. "Glad to see you awake big brother!" "Akuzu...how did I get here...?" "You don't remember? You passed out right at my doorstep..." At that line; the memories came hitting Aiki like a ton of bricks. "Aiki nii san...?" Aiki found his younger brother staring at him worriedly when he felt tears running down his face. "I-I'm sorry... I..." Before he could say anything; Aiki found his younger brother enveloping him in a comforting hug and he broke down in sobs.

**Back in Yugi's deck**

In the castle; The Dark Magician was trying to locate the red Dark Magician since he has yet to show up for breakfast. He made his way to the red Dark Magician's room and knocked. "Aiki it's me Mahad." Silence remained and the dark magician decided to open the room door. "Aiki..." His voice trailed off to find the room devoid of the magician. The bed was neatly made; showing that the magician had not slept in it. Worry grew in Mahad's heart as he realized that he could not sense the other magician's magic in the monster realm. Instantly; Mahad sprinted off to search for Aiki.

Real world

Yugi was shuffling through his deck. He and Yami had been checking to see if the red Dark Magician has been accepted into the deck. Although both males trusted the magician; they would often sense some discomfort when the red Dark magician had been placed in the deck. Yugi had decided to shuffle the deck today when a bad feeling prevail his senses. He flipped through the cards; seeking for the red Dark Magician but paused short when he found the card blank. Quickly; Yugi sprang up and dash out of the room to inform Yami; leaving the blank card.

Unknown location

Silence prevailed in Akuzu's room as his brother had stopped sobbing and is currently lying on the bed with a damp towel covering his eyes. "Feeling better now?" Aiki nods while Akuzu stood up and stretched slightly. Aiki slowly sits up and removes the towel covering his eyes. "Thanks..." Akuzu lets out a laugh. "I'm your kid brother you know...who else understands you more than me?" Aiki managed a wry smile. Akuzu was the only sensible sibling that saw through Arkana's actions as foolishness and without a second wait; left the deck. Akuzu had tried to get him out but he stayed due to loyalty and Akuzu had no choice but to leave on his own.

"Have you been doing well?" "I'm doing great, but you're not doing well at all." Aiki pauses and falls silent while his brother eyed him with worry. "What's going on brother Aiki? I know that you have left Arkana. I can sense the aura of a different master." "I…I can't be accepted…in his deck…They hate me…" Aiki stammered as he felt his eyes turn wet with more unshed tears. Akuzu placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Aiki started to sob soundlessly. Anger arose within him as he processed his brother's words; for now Aiki can stay here with him while he sends a message to his other 2 brothers for a chat regarding their current master and the deck.

**Back in Yugi's deck**

The other duel monsters were gathered in the castle. "The Red Dark Magician is missing!" Mahad nodded as worried murmurs rose among the other duel monsters. "We have to find him! Who knows what he's planned!" The Dark Magician Girl Mana exclaimed while the others nodded. "He may have gotten contact with his previous master." Dark Magician of Chaos stated while Mahad shot him a glare. "Aiki wouldn't do such a thing!" "Mahad you trust him too much to see what he has planned!" The bickering would have continued if not for the annoyed squeal from the Kuriboh. "Kuriboh...?" Mahad asked as the round fluff ball was glaring agitatedly at the surrounding monsters. "Kuri; kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri!" "Aiki heard the conversation last night?" Kuriboh nodded with an additional 'Kuri' before floating out; huffing at the others. Awkward silence prevailed at the realisation of what happened and the duel monsters planned to try and find Aiki back.

Meanwhile

Kuriboh was anxiously floating around. He hasn't seen Aiki around anywhere and he is worried about his friend's safety. Kuriboh was floating around the forest when he saw a bright portal. Out of curiosity; our favourite fluffy monster floated off to investigate and ended up being sucked through the portal. The last thing heard was a loud squeal before the forest reverted back to its tranquil silence...

**To be continued**

Oh my...what happens to our little Kuriboh? What will happen to our favourite Red dark magician? Pls stay tune minna! This is meme12 saying sayonara matta o!


	3. A place to belong is that possible

A place to belong, is that possible?

Previously: Mahad finds Aiki missing; Akuzu is angered and Kuriboh is lost in a portal.

**Within Yugi's soul room**

"What do all of you have to say?" The clipped tone in the past Pharaoh's voice made the duel monsters winced. Atem aka Yami questioned the current duel monsters who were looking at him guiltily. "Well!" Yami exclaimed causing them to cringe further while Yugi place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yami…calm down. Shouting at them won't work." Atem takes in a deep breath before releasing it and fixed his gaze on his monsters once more. "Well, I'm waiting." "Our deepest apologies pharaoh…we were worried that Aiki would have a hidden agenda." "What agenda? As far as I know, Aiki is docile and he's relieved to be out from his master's control; so are his 2 elder brothers!"

The duel monsters were silent when the remaining Red Dark Magicians appeared. "We apologise for being late master. We were looking for Akuzu." "It's fine; is he anywhere in the Duel Monster world Ensei, Enryu?" "We're afraid not master but…" "We may have a clue to where he may be." Enryu complemented for Ensei perfectly. The two older Red Dark Magician siblings Enryu and Ensei were more quiet compared to Aiki and rarely spoke unless spoken to but both of them have a soft spot for their brother and had tried to soothe their brother's fear for them being outcast by the deck. Now, it was all in vain that their little brother had taken off after hearing the words of the others.

"Where can he be then?" Yugi questioned and Atem cast an eager gaze to the two Red Dark magicians in front of him. Enryu look at Ensei for a moment before receiving a nod and gaze back at his 2 masters. "He might have gone to seek our youngest sibling Akuzu." "Wait there's four of you!" Celtic Guardian questions in disbelief and both Red Dark Magicians nod. "Akuzu was the most spirited out of us four siblings…" "He was faithful to our master as well but…" "He had the common sense to make his own stand…" "When he realized our previous master Arkana had gone mad…" "He left the deck and tried to persuade us to follow…" "Aiki refused and so did we…" "We thought that if we stayed somehow…" "Maybe…" "He might regain his senses…" "We were wrong however…" "We failed…" Ensei finished after his sibling before calmly pushing aside the hair covering his left side of the face to reveal a nasty jagged scar over a close eye.

Everyone's breath was caught in their throat as Ensei covered the wound back up again. "As we were saying…" "We refused to leave…" "Our youngest brother had no choice…" "But to leave without us…" "We rather he left…" "Then to be subjected to our nightmare…" Nobody spoke for a while after that as they realize how much suffering that the Red Dark Magicians had gone through and the fact that they would rather stay was due to loyalty and hope to help their master recover. "We know that all of you still doubt us…" "But we were relieved to be free from his clutches…" "Especially Aiki…" "He suffered the most." "Both of us were lucky." Both Red Dark Magicians stated before calmly gazing back at Yugi who was already looking at both of them sadly and Yami who was already seething in anger at Arkana's irresponsible way but for now that would have to wait. "Where would your brother be?" "We are not clear…" "But we have maintained contact…" "We could be able to set up a time to meet him…" Ensei stop suddenly when a black colour butterfly fluttered into the room. Enryu holds out a finger and the butterfly immediately lands on his finger. "What is it Enryu?" Mahad questioned but silence himself when he sees Ensei holding up a hand. The butterfly flapped its wings and to everyone's surprise a voice similar to Aiki's but slightly higher pitched emerged.

"Sei nii, Ryu nii; if you get this message I need to meet both of you immediately. Meet me at the old place…Alone." The message stops and the butterfly flew off leaving the group but Yami instantly snapped out from it. "Ensei, Enryu, is that?" "Yes, our brother…" "Akuzu…" "Please allow me to follow my pharaoh!" The Dark Magician's cry startled the others except for both Red Dark Magicians who calmly gaze at him. "Mahad, I don't think you should follow…" "If I followed, there may be a chance that we could explain to his sibling…" "That is not advisable…" "Akuzu is protective…" "Of all three of us…" "But…" "Mahad, for now we have to use a calm approach for this matter. If Akuzu is as defensive as what Enryu and Ensei have mentioned; a direct confrontation can make the situation worse. I assume Akuzu is also a strong magician as well."

"Magician…" "And Assassin…" Everyone stared wide eyed at the 2 males in shock while Ensei just blinked and Enryu's lips twitched up slightly before he resumed his stoic face. "Erm…if that's the case…why not the both of you go and tell us the news later…" "Yes master." The 2 Red Dark Magicians bowed and vanished. "Now with that settled…where's Mahad?"

* * *

**Akuzu's place**

Aiki blinked once than twice as he took in the unfamiliar ceiling. As the realization hit him; he abruptly sat up only to find his head reeling in pain. Holding back a wince; he looks around the room and realizes that his brother was not there. Purple eyes soon landed on a note on the bedside table under a glass of water. "Going out for a while, anything you need, tell Lance." "Who's that?" Aiki wonders to himself when a knock on the room door interrupt his musing. "Come in." The door opens to reveal an amber eyed male with long faint, brown hair. "Glad to see you awake Aiki." "You're…?" "I'm Lance, Akuzu's friend." "Oh…! It's nice to meet you." A growling sound punctuated the conversation and Aiki blushed at the sudden interruption while Lance chuckled.

"I anticipated that so I brought you some food." The male states as he motions to the tray that he was holding in his hands, while Aiki flushed and Lance chuckled as he settles the tray in front of the male. "I think you had better eat up first so that you will feel better." Aiki nods his thanks and takes a bite, realizing that the food was delicious and he was extremely hungry; he started eating the food at full speed. "Be careful not to choke now alright…" Lance advised as Aiki reduced speed when he realised how fast he was eating before taking a sip of the water his brother placed at the table nearby. "Won't you ask?" "Hmm…?" "Won't you want to know why…I'm here?" Lance placed a finger on his chin. "Hmm…that is intriguing but judging by how furious Akuzu looked it must be bad…" "I…" "Hush now, there's no need to explain for staying here. Akuzu's sibling is our friend. Vice versa for our case as well so all you need to do is rest, alright." "Thanks…" Lance just beamed before he turned his attention to the doorway. "Sho chan, you can come in you know…?" There was a moment of silence before a young 13 year old male peeped into the room.

Long sky blue hair and large innocent mismatched eyes; one blue the other purple stares at Aiki from the position of the doorway. Lance laughs a little before beckoning Sho with a hand. The child stares a little longer before padding over in soft inaudible footsteps and holds on to Lance's shirt. "This is Sho; he stays here with his older brother who is currently overseas so I'm looking after him for a while." "It's nice to meet you." Sho shyly smiles and hides behind Lance who chuckles before petting his head softly. "He's shy; I hope you don't mind…" Aiki laughs. "No…I find him quite adorable." The two males laughed as Sho blushed once more as his face turned a ripe tomato red and buries his face in his guardian's arm.

* * *

**Streets of Domino City**

Enryu and Ensei made their way through Domino City, clad in normal clothing of polo shirts and jeans. Not far behind, Mahad followed them using a cloaking magic. "I know it's wrong to do so but…I'm worried about Aiki…" Clenching his fist, Mahad pressed on in determination as he shadowed the two males. It wasn't long before the two males ended at a café with the signboard Kuroyume. "Sei nii, Ryu nii!" The twins turned and their expression softened as their youngest brother stood up from his seat waving at them to come over. "Oh god… I missed you guys!" Akuzu exclaimed as he pulled his two older twin brothers into a hug. "We did…" "As well…" "Sit down guys, I ordered the drinks already." Akuzu states as he released his two brothers and they settled down. "Akuzu…" "Regarding Aiki…" "He's safe. He's resting at my place." "That's good." "To hear." Akuzu laughed. "Both of you are still the same. I'm glad for that…"

Akuzu ended wistfully as he circled the edge of the coffee cup with his finger. "The deck can't accept you guys…?" The twins glanced at their more perceptive sibling who stares straight at them. "That's what I heard from Aiki nii or lack of it anyway… He was crying real hard…" The twin magicians glanced at each other in worry while Akuzu sipped his coffee before looking back at his siblings in seriousness. "You have better be honest you two. If they are ill-treating you than, I won't hesitate…" Akuzu trails off as he materializes an Egyptian blade in his hand. "To get rid of them…!" Mahado's eyes widened as with a flick of the wrist; the blade was flung in his direction. In an effort to dodge; he rolled out from his hiding spot. As soon as he looked up; an Egyptian dagger was at his throat while purple eyes gazed into blue. "Well now, what do we have here…?"

**To be continued **


End file.
